


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #21

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, my record, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #21

Tashiga albaabka alwaax yaacaya ee meel isaga ka dambaysa, intuu ku soo jeestay oo markaas uu arkay iyada oo taagan albaabka, aamusnaan iyo Qunyar taalada xardhanaa ka mid ah marmar caddaado. Xaasnimada ama dagaalyahan, ma sheegi kari lahaa kuwaas oo mid ka mid iyadu way kaga sii eegay. Waxaa laga yaabaa in weli uu ahaa labadaba. Waxay u muuqatay ka sarreeya oo uu ka xusuusto, ama waxaa laga yaabaa kaliya hooska qaadnay wejigeeda ka dhigay iyada oo kale. Kaliya xiran toobka fudud cad habeen iyo jir qubeyska buluug ah oo uu aad u badan xitaa iyada, waxay si tartiib ah u qaaday isaga ku wajahan. Waxa uu dareemay in uu wadnaha joojiyey labaad ah iyo xusuusta oo dhan, xanuun oo dhan iyo dhamaan maalmood ee ka fog guriga lumay in this mid ka booddo garaaca. Timaheeda weli ahaa qoob kale caws buu u fool xun agagaarka garbihiisa, oo bushimaheeda weli lagu shubay, oo gacmaheeduna waxay weli aad u sarreeya. Waxa uu doonayay in uu wax ka idhaahdo, wax kasta, laakiin ku xannibnaayeen codkiisa in aan cunaha jaray isaga oo fikir kasta, isaga tago aamusan. Markii ay ku dhow, uu dareemay jilbaha uu ruxaya oo uu timirta dhidid. Xitaa uu joojiyo neefsashada sababtoo ah waxa uu dareemay in neef kasta uu qaato dhamaan doonaa this sixir ah uu baahiyay waxay qayb ka mid ah.

Waxay u timid si dhow uu dareemi karaa iyada oo neef oo wejiga, macaan, jilicsan oo diiran, sida ay dareemeen oo dhan habeen aamusan, marka uu doonayo dhan ahaa in iyada mar kale dareemaan isaga u dhow.

Si tartiib ah ayay u qaateen gacmihiisa kuweed ah, oo uu dareemay in ay diirimaad, ay taabashada, noloshooda. Xitaa wuxuu gacanta ku dahabka, waxa ugu uheyn si ka badan ayuu neceb yahay, waxaan dareemay nool, dareemayay qayb isaga ah.

"Waxaa dhab ahaantii aad baa?" - Waxay weydiiyay faqo, codkeeda dillaac leh neefsashada oo culus, waxaa kor u naasaheeda in dharka habeenkii.

Waxa uu soo sara views uu ka soo ururshay ay wali ku dhagan. Blue iyo weyn, indhaheedii bay u muuqdeen in ay nuugaan dhan xanuunka oo adduunka ka jira, haddana waxaa la dhalaalaya xoog in uu ahaa garaneen. Waxa uu aqoonsan yahay iyada waqtiga, iyo xitaa sidoo kale.

Si tartiib ah, oo gacmaheeduna waxay noqnaysaa uu dhabarka, madaxiisa ayuu garbaha soo dhaceen oo la cabaadaan weyn ayay ku faqayaan - ". Jaime Jaime, waxaad tahay qof nool yahay"

Oo indhihiisuna, ka dib ku dhawaad noloshooda, waxaana ka buuxsantay ilmada iyo iyada, ayuu u maleeyey - Haa, Jaime. Waxaan ahay Jaime.


End file.
